happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Mordecai y Rigby 223
ハイル・スペルチェック！ Hola/Hello/Hallo/Kon'nichiwa/Hola en el idioma que hables, como nadie todos saben soy el dictador supremo y líder fundador de esta Wiki. Si estás aquí, es porque eres un stalker quieres saber más sobre mí y/o llegaste por accidente. Suponiendo lo primero (aunque sé que no es cierto), empecemos. Sobre mí Si llegaste hasta aquí, es porque estás stalkeándome, no lo niegues. Bueno, yo soy una cosa persona normal a la que se le ocurrió crear su propia Wiki fanon de HTF con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, nada raro. Mi primer personaje fue Zippy, y hasta ahora tengo tantos que no los quiero ni contar. Si quieren saber cuántos son, vayan a la categoría con mi nombre y cuenten a los que obviamente tienen nombre de personaje, no sea bestia, no tome en cuenta los episodios y/o juegos. Si me vas a andar hablando en otro idioma, toma en cuenta que además del español sólo sé inglés, estoy aprendiendo alemán y sé decir una que otra palabra en japonés. Así que si no quieres que te conteste el Traductor de Google, habla espanich o inglich, sino hay tabla. Bueno pues, sigamos con el recorrido. Ruido Música rompe-oídos plz :v Vengo a plasmar mi horrendo gusto musical en mi perfil, antes de que escuchen una de estas les aviso que la mayoría son jodido ruido con instrumentos en el fondo aunque en la de Cannibal casi ni se noten :v thumb|left|335 px|Empecemos con la jermoza voz de Maiko :v thumb|left|335px|Esta es mejor que la anterior, en realidad creo que me pasé poniendo Brutal Death :v thumb|left|335px|Pongo una un poco más suave, pero ruidosa a la vez, es una combinación que sólo tiene el Death melódico :v thumb|left|335 px|Esto sí es jodido ruido, y para peor más depresivo que Blasen, pero da igual porque es arte :v (?) thumb|left|335px|Okei, en esta el vocalista parece que se golpeó el pie y está insultando :v thumb|left|335 px|Esta va para los que pueden escuchar este ruido true Black metaleros :v Voy a seguir esta lista de ruido algún día :v Mi propio ¿sabías qué… *…mis personajes me odian? *…si alguno de mis amigos se fuera, no sé lo que haría? *…algunos de mis personajes son como partes de mí y nunca me di cuenta de eso hasta que me puse a pensarlo? *…y hay algunos que me caen mal pero que bien mal pero aún así se parecen en algo a mí? *…considero mis dibujos cáncer? *…odio a mis padres? *…me interesa la Historia? *…en especial la del Siglo XX? (Con todas sus guerras y eso :v) *…soy ateo? *…me gusta el humor negro por sobre todos los otros? *…amo las series animadas? *…soy de las pocas personas que entienden los chistes de nazis? (Casi nadie los entiende, los niños de ahora copian todo de la Wikipedia y no leen nada, no como antes que te matabas resumiendo de los libros >:v (?)) *…leo habitualmente la Inciclopedia? *…amo a los Haganeloids? En especial a Miku Similitudes que tienen algunos de mis personajes conmigo (Descubrimiento reciente) Pos hace poco descubrí que hay personajes míos que se parecen a mí en algo. A algunos los amo, a otros los odio, pero el caso es que usaron brujería para parecerse a mí en alguna cosa. (?) *'Zippy:' El más obvio. Su personalidad es como soy yo cuando me conoces realmente, amistoso, con sentido del humor y tiendo a decir estupideces. Me preocupo mucho por mis amigos, cosa que Zippy también comparte. *'Daisy:' Se asemeja a mí por su carácter. Se enfada muy fácilmente y no puede controlar su ira. Además, defiende a capa y espada a sus amigos, cosa que también compartimos. *'Sunshine:' Es lo más parecido a mí en esta serie, sin contar a Shadow porque es un self-insert. Tiene problemas para hacer amigos, en ocasiones se deprime y tiene peleas con sus pocos amigos, pero se arreglan enseguida. Otra cosa que destaca es que es odiado por la mayoría de personajes. Es igual que yo, y la única explicación lógica es… ¡Brujería! (?) *'Lyko:' Lo que compartimos es la personalidad bastante infantil para la edad que tenemos. Constantemente decimos y hacemos estupideces por diversión. Luego de darme cuenta de esto, quiero mucho más a Lyko. *'Blasen:' Cualquiera que esté leyendo esto dirá "WTF?", de hecho yo también lo dije, pero cuando me puse a pensar sí nos parecemos en ciertas cosas. Primero que nada, el tipo es depresivo y ha intentado suicidarse, cosa que (por desgracia, odio la depresión y a Blasen) tiene en común conmigo. Otra cosa es su cruel odio hacia todo el mundo, incluyéndose, algo que en parte compartimos, aunque yo no odio a todo el fakin mundo, sólo a los idiotas que son casi todos y en ocasiones a mí mismo, pero sólo ocasionalmente. Además nos las pasamos insultando y siendo sarcásticos, aunque yo no maté a nadie pero lo haré, ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! (?) Okno :v Mis personajes Sección en la que encontrarás chorradas sobre mis personajes, algunas tan largas que parecen páginas, otras que son cortísimas. Los clichés "¿Qué no pueden poner a otros?" -Cualquiera sobre los cliché. Los más vistos, los que aunque nadie quiera están allí, en la mayoría de episodios. Una lista rápida: *La ardilla supersaiyajin con cerebro de canica *El gato endemoniado que nunca en su vida tendrá novia, ah, y su lado satánico *El gato-bicho raro con tanta personalidad como un arbusto rodante *La osa caguaidesu del país de la cerveza y las salchichas que tiene un lado darks *El psicópata nazi que no es racista, nos odia a todos por igual *La que no sirve para una shit porque ni vuela aunque sea un pájaro y encima es familiar del loco de arriba Zippy "Yo no soy estúpido, soy incomprendido" -Zippy justificándose. "¡Tuve un perro llamado Goma que se raspó y se borró!" -Zippy contando un chiste malo. "Yo soy un héroe de guerra. En el Wolfenstein, pero un héroe de guerra al fin" -Zippy sobre que te atrapen en un castillo y matar nazis como un campeón hasta que te encuentres a una especie de Hitler/Robocop que te mata como 20 veces antes de que logres hacer algo. Zippy (también conocido como no tiene nombre real(?)) es el típico egocéntrico que se cree el prota de la serie cuando no lo conoce ni su fruta madre. Es una ardilla verde con poderes raritos que le dio Kami-sama luego de que se viera todas las sagas de DB como más de 8000 veces. Siempre está feliz y es optimista, lo cual sería bueno si no fuera porque eso de "feliz = estúpido" se cumple en su caso. Es inmaduro y lo será para siempre, porque si en HTF3 lo sigue siendo entonces no madurará jamás. Darle un arma a él sería como darle un arma a un mono, ya que tienen la misma capacidad cerebral. Se desconoce cómo sus amigos pueden aguantárselo, ya que es insoportable. Sunshine "No le temo a las películas de terror, pero digo, ¿no quieres ir a ver una animada?" -Sunshine sobre ser valiente. "Pues oficial, permítame decirle que yo nunca soborno ni sobornaría, y aquí tiene 100 dólares para que se asegure" -Sunshine sobre los sobornos. "Este es un jodido plagio de Tails Doll" -Alguien sobre Sunshine. No se me ocurre una shit :v Lyko Cuando se me ocurran frases. Fantasie "¿Por qué shit hay como dos episodios en los que hay malentendidos entre Mellow, ella y otra tipah? ¿Pero es que nadie la quiere?" -Alguien preguntándose por qué shit no pueden dejarla vivir en paz con Mellow en lugar de tanto malentendido. "Todos tienen un lado bueno" -Fantasie sobre la ingenuidad magia de la amistad. "Es caguai… hasta que se pone a hablar en alemán" -Cualquiera sobre la caguaiosidad que pierde Fantasie al ponerse a ladrar en ese idioma. (Inserte chorradas sobre Fantasie aquí) Blasen "WTH? He uses the word 'fuck' in almost every sentence" -Gringo sobre los incontables 'fucking' en las oraciones que dice Blasen en la versión gringa de la serie. "Maldita censura, uno no puede insultar sin que ya censuren todo, a la mierda los buenos modales" -Blasen sobre la censura, ah, y sobre ser malhablado respetuoso. "¡Habla bien, idiota! ¡Habla bien o te mato! ¡Los voy a matar a todos!" -Blasen cada vez que alguien pronuncia mal el Impronunciable. Blasen (Más conocido como el nazi ese) es un quien sabe qué nazi que se odia porque idk. Sin mencionar que su rol en la serie al principio era matar y ahora es ser el depresivo de turno y el muñeco vudú de Jigoku. No tiene un miserable amigo más que su gato, sus alucinaciones, el conejo de felpa que tiene desde los 6 años no jodas, ¿quién habla con muñecos? y en menor medida, Sunshine. Y por eso exactamente (y por unos traumas que a nadie le importan, como sufrir abuso serzual o que le mataran a sus padres no sé si eso tiene nombre, nada grave) es que se odia y cree que es un pedazo inútil, patético y merece morir totalmente cierto, lo que hace, entre otras cosas, que se pase las navidades bebiendo cerveza como quien bebe agua e intentando matarse oh wait, eso es todo el tiempo. En resumen, un jodido depresivo suicida al que nadie quiere ni querrá. Posdata: Su página está en construcción porque no sé qué Scheiße hice y borré todo ;-; Posdata 2: Para los incultos que no saben Impronunciable, su nombre significa algo así como "partir la madre" en espánich neutro :v (? Wingles Lo mismo que Lyko poh :v Los aspirantes a cliché "Nunca serán clichés, ya ríndanse" -Blasen sobre no servir para las motivaciones los bichos estos. Los que aparecen pero ni tanto, ni tanto. Aunque no lo crean, el pesimista de arriba tiene razón, nunca llegarán a nada. Los de relleno "¿Quién?" -Cualquiera cuando le preguntan sobre un personaje de relleno. Los que nunca aparecen, fin. Lista rápida: *Los padres de la ardilla mutante que posiblemente sean tan estúpidos como su hijo *Los padres de la otra ardilla mutante pero que sí son molestos *Los padres del nazionalsocialista ese *El resto de parientes del viejo de la Segunda Guerra *La ex de Sunshine que se parece a Bonnie *El commie que mató a Blasen *La excusa de Muerte que apareció en el epi ese Padres de Zippy "No estamos de relleno, sólo aparecemos discretamente en un capítulo de la ya mencionada serie" :-Los padres de Zippy sobre su papel en la serie. "Bueno, al menos no nos salió nazi ¬¬" :-Los padres de Zippy discutiendo con los padres del nazi loco ese en el Infierno lugar donde van los muertos. "Podremos haber tenido un hijo estúpido, pero al menos no somos tan molestos como ciertas personas que conozco >:v" :-La madre de Zippy discutiendo con la madre de Bonnibel. "Que tengamos pocas frases en esta sección ¡¡¡NO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTEMOS DE RELLENO!!!" :-El padre de Zippy intentando defender su innecesario rol en la serie. Los padres de Zippy (más conocidos como esos tipos que están tan de relleno que ni nombre tienen) son, obviamente, los padres de la ardilla verde sin cerebro encontrado por la comunidad científica. Están tan de relleno que no se puede escribir un artículo completo sobre ellos sin repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. De hecho, su nivel de relleno es tan alto que no se puede hablar de otra cosa que no sea su rellenismo (?) masivo. Se ve que querían a Zippy por el único episodio en el que aparecieron, pero no sabemos más porque, bueno, salieron en un episodio solo. Su aparición y posterior muerte en un único episodio tal vez fue beneficiosa, porque pueden haber sido más molestos que los padres de Bonnibel. Son casi como Zippy, mientras están en el Cielo sólo pierden el tiempo con la PC leyendo posts en Taringa y siguiendo al Diamond de su hijo aunque sólo haga craps. Aún se espera que el flojo de su creador los ponga en otro episodio. Padres de Bonnibel "*Insertenombreaquí* es una mala influencia, te prohibimos juntarte con *inserteelgénerodelbichoyamencionadoaquí*" :-Padres de Bonnibel molestando a su hija. "Te lo decimos por tu bien, alguien que pierde tiempo jugando juegos con violencia innecesaria como Mortal Kombat y Doom y escuchando jebi metal es un horrible ejemplo a seguir" :-Padres de Bonnibel después de joder la amistad de su hija con Wingles. "¡Sálvame Jebús!" :-El padre de Bonnibel al segundo de empezada una canción de Iron Maiden. Los padres de Bonnibel son unos tipos molestos que obviamente son padres de Bonnibel. Nadie los soporta porque creen que todo es malo y creen en Diox en el siglo XXI. Siempre le joden todo a Bonnibel, como su relación con Swallon y su amistad con Wingles, por poner ejemplos. Creen que muchas cosas que son buenas son malas y horribles, como los videojuegos violentos y el jebi metal. Se cree que cuando mueran no irán ni al Hinfierno ni al planeta de Diox en las nubes porque en ningún lado los quieren. Son sobreprotectores, peores con esto del Jebús que los Testigos de Jehová y tan ingenuos que creen que las luchas de la WWE son reales. Odian a los racistas pero técnicamente ellos lo son, ya que odian a los alemanes porque dicen que son todos unos nazis y también odian a los rusos porque creen que son comunistas, aunque esta última parece que se les pasó un poco. Tienen tan poca idea del mundo como los europeos en el año Muchotiempoatrás a.C.C (Antes de Cristóbal Colón), por lo que creen en los estereotipos, como esos de que los argentinos son narigones y dicen lo del negro envidioso, que los chilenos escriben como "la wea fome wn qliao", que los gringos son unos gordos Diamond come-hamburguesas ah no, esperen, eso es verdad, que los mexicanos somos son unos narcos saltamuros y cosas así. Son tan molestos que si tuvieran que pasar una semana aguantándose a ellos mismos no soportan ni un día. Padres de Blasen "Deberían ir al Hinfierno con H mayúscula por haber tenido a ese hijo de las mil frutas >:v" :-Cualquiera sobre los padres de Blasen. "Nuestro hijo no es un asesino nazi, podrá ser psicópata, raro, sádico, un asesino nazi, pero nunca una estrella del hentai" :-Los padres de Blasen defendiendo a su hijo (o algo parecido) antes de que se dieran cuenta de que es un hijofruta. "¿Alguien tiene un arma?" :-Blasen después de descubrir que sus padres no lo querían, luego de llorar y lastimarse de todas las maneras descubiertas por la ciencia por media hora para finalmente tomar la decisión de intentar suicidarse. Los padres de Blasen son los responsables de que ese nazi loco despreciable que todos por desgracia conocemos viniera al mundo. Aunque son sus padres, no son unos psicópatas sádicos y nunca mataron a nadie, pero como un hijofruta los mató enfrente de los ojos de la versión de 6 años del psicótico ya mencionado lo traumó para siempre y lo convirtió en el hijofruta que es actualmente, lo cual los hace malos, creo. Su última aparición en la serie fue en un episodio sin nombre en el cual hicieron shit lo único que quedaba del corazón de su odiado hijo diciéndole que lo despreciaban por todo lo que había hecho y por ser un loco suicida misántropo porque según ellos antes no lo era, razón por la cual intentó suicidarse y como siempre falló y terminó en el hospital donde se encontró a Doku quien lo reconoció como el loco raro que había cuidado de él/ella/lo que sea durante el Segundo Forobardo Mundial y bla bla bla, no sigo más. En realidad, eran gente normal, así que aún se investiga que no hayan adoptado al hijofruta ese. Mis gustos Aquí se encuentran las cosas y/o bichos que son de mi agrado. *El anime y el manga *Nyan Cat *Vocaloid y UTAU *El gore (sadicface) *El Heavy Metal y derivados S.A. *Rammstein!!!! (heavygato) *El chocolate (mataría por chocolate :v) *Nayn Cat (a veces) *Mellow (es genial) *Nutley (genial también, y también caguai) *Dawn "Wood" *Floppy *Simon *Swallon *Lyko (es tan caguai :3) *Sunshine (será lo que será, pero su lado bueno es caguai :v) Cosas nazis que odio Aquí encontrarás las cosas más estúpidas y odiosas del Universo. *Los nazis *Nein Cat *TimmyBush266604 *Los emos esos que se cortan las venas para llamar la atención *Que digan que el anime, el manga o Vocaloid son para frikis *Que digan que Rammstein es nazi *Que digan que el metal es ruido *DiscoFantardNosécuántoXD/ShittycatNosécuántosnúmeros *Los fantards *Las faltas de ortografía *Justin Castor *Los No me jodas Brothers *Dragon Ball Evolución (fail de película) *Que insulten mis gustos y luego vayan por ahí exigiendo respeto por los suyos *Que critiquen algo sin conocerlo con la excusa de que está sobrevalorado porque tiene muchos fans (esto va dedicado al reggaetonero idiota que dijo que Rammstein estaba sobrevalorado sólo porque tiene más fans y es más mundialmente conocido que sus grupitos de reggaeton) *Los nacos/canis/flaites/jessis o como se llamen *Que maltraten animales *La gente con dinero que va por la vida presumiendo lo que tiene Cosas sobre mí en esta Wiki Como no tengo esos malditos userboxes, pos pondré cosas que deberían estar en uno :v Este usuario es administrador: Por lo tanto, pertenece al reino del MAL. Esta especie tiene muy mal carácter, no haga enojar a este usuario o será castigado. Vaya con cuidado. Este usuario es burócrata: O sea, es de esos tipos que sólo sirven para dar la administración. No te hará nada, eso se lo deja a los admins. ¡Cuidado! Este usuario es creador de personajes peligrosos: Osea, amables psicópatas que ocupan las categorías de Asesinos y/o Demonios. Absténgase de insultarlo, si no quiere que Sunshine, Jigoku y Blasen se le aparezcan por la noche y lo maten de la peor forma posible. Cosas estúpidas que quiero hacer pero que jamás haré *Crear una UTAU y versionar brutalmente canciones épicas como Blackhole Artist, Planetary Suicide, Otona no Omocha (Adult's Toy) y otras más que van por ese lado. *Ver a un tipo en llamas, con una sandía en la cabeza, cosplayeando a Pikachu y tocando el teclado electrónico como un Dios (o sea, como Flake). Todo eso mientras hace el baile ruso. Imposible, sin lugar a dudas. *Ir a los Estados Unidos y cantar "We're all living in Amerika, Amerika ist Wunderbar" y el resto de la canción, hasta que piensen dos cosas: 1 - Que me gusta Rammstein, y mucho. 2 - Que soy una amenaza para el mundo y deben atraparme antes de que me haga un bigote y declare una tal "Guerra Fría", pero no sin antes cambiarme el nombre de Mordecai y Rigby 223 a Iósif Stalin y me haga cargo de un paisucho en el medio de la nada, una tal Unión Soviética, suena a que es un país pequeño que no sirve ni para mandar a un hámster en un cohete que no vuele nada y se estrelle contra una iglesia. Mis personajes fanon favoritos (¡¡¡PLAGIO!!!) Teh overrated ones Changing this cuz: *Zippy, ur overrated *Ya no me gusta tanto Lyko *Nutley es desu pero Poker isn't here anymore *Berry lo mismo *Monchis cuz I have to think cosas más originales que poner *Bitly cuz ya tiene imagen(? *Luka cuz me gusta más Shiteyan'yo(? *Mellow cuz mi vieja mula ya no es lo que era, ya no es lo que era(? *Floppy cuz… IDK, I still luv ya(? And teh ones nobody ficken luvz *Nazifag mode off* *Frosty, púdrase, aún me cae mal joder >:v *Y los dos últimos porque ya ni existen *fiesta* (? Mi arte fail :3 Achtung! Aquí hay más cáncer que en un hospital :v Como sea, aquí está todo el cáncer que he hecho, sin base, porque las bases son para gente sin himaginazión como yo hace unos meses :3 A quién engaño, algunos dibujos con base pondré, ¡pero no los muy fails! Luego sigo, porque qué flojera :v Arte joriginal :v Digitaloso y mal dibujado :v Creepy.png|Doku-kunchanloquesea! :3 Sunshine plz.png|No pos, Sunshine y el hijuefruta que se parece a él con un fondo bien satanisch :T Kawaii chibi Sunshine.png|Madarfakin chibis :3 Zippy sin base fail.png|Zippy bien pokerféis :v Die, Flippymila, die.png|Shittymila muriendo en una trituradora :3 All heil hail dah héroe responsable de su muerte :v htf_base_18_by_rachaelthestunk-d79hy82.png|El hijo de fruta haciendo pedazos al Krilin de HTF :v -No el que mata y muere, el que muere solamente- Glücklichkeit.gif|Un gif convulsionoso :v Katzy avatar.png|El gato rarito de mi Twitter :v Glücklichkeit2.png|La imagen joriginal del gif convulsionoso :v Comic raro plz.jpg|Un cómic sobre los Grammar Nazis en inglich :v Blasen gijinka (creo que así será en HNE).png|FINALLY I DIDNT FAILED Papeloso y de mala calidad :v Evil bitch please colored by randomshit223-d8inpax.jpg|El hijo de fruta demonio con la cabeza de Flippymila. ¡Al fin hizo algo bueno! :v der_sensenmann_by_sinnesloschen6846246-d8q6it0.png|La Muerte, madafakas >:c Cosas tan jorribles que parecen dibujadas por Blasen sacadas de un creepypasta plz :v Glücklichkeit.gif|Este gif es lo primero "creepy" que subí al dA :v Der sensenmann by sinnesloschen6846246-d8q6it0.png|Es la muerte joder, asusta >:v (?) suizid_by_sinnesloschen6846246-d8otebt.jpg|Este dibujo es tan jodidamente depresivo que enserio parece hecho por el nazi suicida ese :v Perdonad la mala calidad :v madchen_by_sinnesloschen6846246-d8rmeux.png|Otro dibujo de mala calidad, también de jorror o algo parecido, ya lo haré en versión digital :v Perdonad toda la sangre :v -Deadplz- (???) Bien, eso fue todo, si les gustó son caguai, si no les gustó ¡¡¡SON NAZIS!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/4/47/Fuuuuuxd.PNG (????) ¿Sabías qué… (de mis personajes por orden alfabético :v) Sección estilo Inciclopedia en la que pongo estupideces cosas adicionales de mis personajes por orden alfabético. Hay algunos que no los pondré porque no sé que shit ponerle. Voy por la letra C, luego sigo :v Blasen Blasen? Ah, sí, el bicho ese medio nazi que se las pasa deprimido, matando, muriendo, hablando con él mismo… En fin, completamente normal. *…todas las veces que cuenta algo de su infancia se censura todo? *…fue víctima de la primera censura de la serie gracias a que el malpensado del primo de su creador creyó que le habían cortado su órgano no tan vital, cuando en realidad le habían arrancado los intestinos? *…tiene aerofobia sin ninguna razón aparente? *…tiene una bolsa de papel para casos de emergencia que sólo le sirve para respirar agitadamente mientras los otros intentan resolver la situación? *…no le gusta el atún? *…pero mataría por un fruto helado de chocolate? *…su arma favorita son las hachas? *…suele contarles a sus pocos amigos historias reales tramas de violentas películas snuff gore las cuales protagonizó como el tipo que se carga a todos y come comida chatarra sobre las tumbas de sus víctimas vio muchas veces? *…si alguna vez te dicen "cuando haces tal cosa Blasen mata a un gatito" están mintiendo porque él adora a los animales (los no antropomórficos, el resto que se jodan)? *…no escucha esas chorradas clásicas como el resto de los nazis, porque eso es música de aburridos, por eso él es bien deathmetalero? *…ha tenido doscientos millones de padres a lo largo de su vida? *…y aunque parezca increíble sólo mató a uno de ellos? asesinó por primera vez a los 13 años, no es un psicópata es decir tierno? *…la razón por la que asesinó a uno de sus padres (o más concretamente, madres) es porque le hacía cosas horribles, pero nadie le cree porque está loco aunque eso es cierto? *…su letra es tan horrible que aveces ni él se entiende? *…y para empeorar las cosas, escribe todo en El Impronunciable? *…quiere asesinar brutalmente a Jigoku y que reviva sólo para asesinarlo aún más brutalmente? *…tiene tan mala suerte que todas las veces que se intenta suicidar falla, y cuando le pasa algo bueno se muere? *…fue normal hasta los 6 años? *…cuando era un niño quería tener una vida normal, osea, trabajar en un establecimiento de comida rápida con un jefe tacaño, un amigo retrasado y un vecino que contamina cada día el aire con su horrible "música", todo eso viviendo en una piña debajo del mar? *…odia a todos excepto a Chilly porque le gusta y va a matarme por decir eso y a Sunshine porque supuestamente son amigos? *…el creador pierde tiempo escribiendo en su sección porque le da flojera bajar un poco más y escribir en la de abajo? *…todo lo que tiene que ver con su infancia e historia de vida no es spoiler porque jamás tendrá un Ka-Pow!? *…eso último es mentira y les estoy spoileando todo? *…no sabemos cómo los maestros de la escuela a la que iba podían ser tan idiotas al creer que que un niño de 8 años estuviera demacrado, con una cara de perturbado que no se la quitaba nadie, que no sonreía por nada y hablaba entrecortado, tenía dos millones de vendas en los brazos, dibujaba monstruos horribles matando o lastimando niños o escribía cosas que parecían sacadas de esos diarios de miedo de las creepypastas, se sobresaltaba cada vez que le hablaban y pasaba hablando solo era perfectamente normal y no necesitaba que le preguntaran qué le pasaba? *…creemos que esos tipos eran parientes de Crafty? *… le gusta tiene más confianza con Chilly que con Sunshine? (en serio, se llegó a sacrificar por ella y mataría a cualquiera que la moleste, los amigos no hacen eso, claramente tiene otras intenciones :v (no de ese tipo, malpensado) *…no existe episodio en el que aparezca en el cual no insulte? *…lo que nos hace creer que tiene Síndrome de Tourette, así que le preguntamos? *…y nos contestó "¿Síndrome de Tourette? ¿Qué mierdas es eso? ¡Dejen de decir putas palabras que no existen, joder!", lo cual confirma nuestras sospechas? *…está debajo de tu cama y saldrá cuando te duermas para matarte horriblemente con los huesos y órganos de tu familia a la que también matará para comerse tu cadáver acompañado de un vodka bien frío? *…luego matará gente y hará atrocidades con sus cadáveres que protagonizarán esos lindos vídeos terminados en .avi que sube a YouTube y todos creen que son falsos? *…después hará dibujos basados en eso y los subirá al DeviantAnimal, donde se enfrentará a los haters que empezaron el tema de "El tipo nazi alemán que dibuja cosas que dan miedo y sube vídeos que dan aún más miedo al YouTube está más que superhiperultraarchimegaloco y recién nos enteramos aunque dibujos que tienen un chingo de años lo demuestran"? *…y todo por mero aburrimiento? *…los estúpidos del DeviantAnimal creen que la imagen de una cabeza cortada que subió una vez era fake y que en las fotos que sube y dibujos que hace de sí mismo finge la cara de perturbado depresivo que habla solo y siempre tiene un arma cortante entre sus manos, usualmente ensangrentada si es que no es él el que está cubierto de sangre? *…no hay dibujo que suba que no sea perturbador? *…cuando nadie lo ve muerde su almohada? *…odia la goma de mascar? *…odia que lo tomen por un sadomasoquista? *…no puede buscar su nombre en dA sin encontrar imágenes tan desubicadas (la mayoría de sues que parecen zoofílicas) que lo hagan querer matar a quien las hizo? *…cree que Flippy es la sobrevaloración en persona? *…aún se pregunta por qué a las sues les gustan los dementes asesinos? *…y es lo que todos nos preguntamos? *…cree que el Death Metal es el mejor y más brutal maravilloso subgénero del Metal porque tiene tanta sangre y órganos desparramados emoción como las dolorosas maravillosas aventuras que sufren tienen los personajes de la serie? *…si tuviera dinero iría de vacaciones a Hostel? *…al creador le gusta matarlo por nazi, que se aguante ahora alguna razón? *…comprobó la existencia de las sierras eléctricas flotantes que cortan las cabezas de sádicos amantes del gore y de matar personas como yo tú? *…también revivió la conspiración del Nuevo Orden Mundial liderado por cabezas decapitadas parlantes, empezada por Futurama y sus cabezas en un frasco, seguida por la cabeza de Toothy muerde-Lumpy's en el piloto de HTF, seguida por Takoluka, la cabeza humano-pulpo cantante y luego olvidada para ser retomada por su cabeza que insulta en otros idiomas? *…en la versión alemana censuraron todo Dark Memories, nunca usa uniforme por tener una jodida esvástica y siempre se censura cuando lo tildan de nazi, lo que hace imposible saber por qué mierdas lo odian todos? *…pero en la versión israelí dejan todo porque para los judíos y para mí ver a nazis hijos de fruta morir horrible y dolorosamente luego de una aún más dolorosa tortura es divertido? (No se quejen nazis, a ustedes les gusta ver gente muriendo en hornos de cremación, ahora si les pagan con la misma moneda no se quejen, y nada de estupideces de militar gringo de película barata estilo "Yo sólo seguía órdenes", que ya nadie se la cree, además si se dejaban tratar como esclavos, o eran masoquistas, o les gustaba su trabajo, o las dos) *…un mundo sin él sería así? *…cuando muere o lo torturan grita horriblemente porque así las muertes son más divertidas? *…la mayoría de sus muertes involucran a otros personajes/él mismo con armas cortantes que curiosamente siempre le hacen sufrir mucho antes de morir, para que agradezca haber muerto pero luego se dé cuenta de que revivirá y se le pase? *…de niño no tenía amigos porque los padres de los niños que vivían cerca de su casa no los dejaban jugar con él porque estaba loco y por eso mismo nadie le creía lo que decía que le hacían? *…escribe horrorosas hermosas canciones con letras sumamente sangrientas y psicópatas extrañas con nombres malvados aún más raros como lo son "Panic" ("Pánico"), "Psychopath" ("Psicópata", se cree que esa canción habla de él mismo), "Slaughtered" ("Masacrado", esta sí habla de él mismo, la letra da miedo) o "Torture" ("Tortura", como pueden ver, el tipo está obsesionado con la muerte, la sangre y esas cosas, bueno, es normal para un sádico, supongo yo), lo cual es completamente normal para un asesino masivo de 40 años con problemas mentales, para el resto del mundo esas letras son obra de un demente, lo cual es cierto? *…aunque sus letras sean grotescas y sangrientas, no son tan malas? *…pero si le pides que escriba una canción de amor no sabrá cómo hacerlo porque no sabe qué es, y tampoco quiere saberlo porque es un raro antisocial y muy posiblemente asexual no puede escribir algo sin que alguien sufra y/o muera? *…odia todo lo que le recuerde a su infancia? *…habla mientras duerme? *…y no dice nada bonito? (Enserio. Es como un creepypasta. Da miedo.) *…de niño hablaba entrecortado y se asustaba por todo? (Y pos con el trauma que le metió la madre no era para menos) *…tiene pesadillas en las que le hacen lo mismo que de niño pero a su edad actual y aún así le es imposible defenderse? (Pos mira que está bien jodido el tipo) *…tiene su propia versión del juego de las escondidas en el cual él siempre cuenta y si te encuentra te mata? *…y si no te encuentra también? (Te matará, acéptalo, al igual que lo harán todos mis personajes, y sí, tienes tantas vidas como para ser asesinado por todos y cada uno de ellos) *…de niño tenía un conejo de felpa con el que "hablaba" y fue quien le "dijo" que matara a su madre? *…también le "decía" que se suicidara, pero eso no nos importa porque siempre fallaban sus intentos de suicidio? *…su odio hacia todo el mundo se debe a varias razones? *…a los 15 años cambió su mentalidad inocente e insegura por lo que es ahora, un aburrido e indiferente depresivo suicida con un carácter violento y un mal genio que no se lo quitas con nada? *…es probablemente el único personaje que no ha malpensado nada en su vida? (No como ahora, que compras una jodida banana y lo malpiensan, estos niños de ahora (?)) *…en el DeviantAnimal (horrible página güeb para virgos animales) está casi tan sobrevioladovalorado (Poker me va a matar por usar su chiste, y odio las cosas sobrevaloradas (?)) como el Rey de la Sobrevaloración Flippy? *…no necesita amor para ser feliz, de hecho no necesita nada para ser feliz, porque nunca en su vida lo será? Si fuera feliz, se terminaría el mundo, y no queremos que eso pase, ¿o sí? ¡A causarle desgracias, por el bien del mundo! *…aunque suene estúpido viniendo de alguien que supuestamente no le tiene miedo a nada excepto a los aviones, cualquier cosa que le recuerde a sus traumas y a los kiwis (los animales, no la fruta), tiene aracnofobia? Las arañas son seres realmente malévolos, quieren ser la especie dominante en el planeta y nos destruirán a todos para poder lograrlo ¡Nos destruirán a todos! -Yo sobre las arañas *...se dibuja a sí mismo muriendo jorriblemente? No pos qué raro es e_e *...sabe pronunciar correctamente la palabra "Fünfhundertfünfundfünfzigtausendfünfhundertfünfundfünfzig" pero no puede pronunciar "eight" sin cometer un error? (¡¿Y cómo shits se pronuncia eso?! Es enserio, alemán tenía que ser... -sin ofender a los alemanes, pero su idioma es rarísimo :v) *...le gusta el DSBM (Que no BDSM ni mucho menos BSOD, hablo de Depressive Suicidal Black Metal) aunque medio mundo lo considere ruido porque es lo que es y no sé por qué digo eso si yo también lo escucho? *...odio más a Flippy que a él? (???) (Y no es broma) *…el hecho de que haya sido nazi, sea aburrido a más no poder y pueda beberse 20 botellas de cualquier cosa con alcohol en un día no lo hace un personaje basado en lo que sería el estereotipo de nazi come-salchichas alemán promedio? (Lo sería si le gustasen las salchichas(?)) (Por cierto, el que malpiense se muere, hablo de las cosas que venden los tipos con un carrito en el que llevan mayonesa, mostaza, catsup y bombas atómicas, no de lo otro, pedazo de animal >:v) *…según Sunshine, él es un loco antisocial, aburrido, un dinosaurio (Sólo tiene 20 años más que él, los dos son fósiles) y un cascarrabias, y según él Sunshine es un retrasado mental, inmaduro, forever virgo alone (Hasta Blasen tuvo más vida sersual novias que él, no joda :v), Taringuero, usuario de 4chan, *inserte sinónimo de friki virgo aquí*, ingenuo y más recientemente "pedazo de animal, usa el puto cerebro para otra cosa que no sea buscar vídeos tarados en el RedTube YouTube, hacer mierdas que van a terminar matándote y pasarte todo el jodido día tratando de invocar al puto Charlie Charlie por una mierda que leíste en el Caralibro", entre otras, aún así son amigos como todos en el internet? (Aunque Blasen sí piensa que Sunshine es un inmaduro que debería dejar de pedirle que entre a la Deep Web y le busque al tal Ahenobarbus Henocied sólo porque Dross habló de él(?)) *…si la serie fuera +21 finalmente se dejarían de tanta censura y aceptarían que lo que lo traumó para siempre es que de niño le dieron todo lo suyo sin que quisiera ni supiera qué shit le estaban haciendo? CENSURADO POR LA FOX, EL FBI O QUIEN SEA Bonnibel Más información sobre nuestra amiga, otro de los ejemplares de la especie de las ardillas sin cola mutantes y posible nueva generación de Tortugas Ninja :v *…no le gusta el Heavy Metal? *…sus padres son superhiperultramolestos? *…salía en secreto con Swallon pero Shannon le jodió todo? *…nunca acepta que sus padres son molestos hasta que la joden a ella? *…es de las pocas cuyo seudónimo en internet es aburrido? (Vamos, que hasta el de Blasen es mejor, y eso que ni él se lo entiende porque está en el segundo idioma más raro después del ruso: el alemán :v (?)) *…le dan miedo las canciones creepy de los Animaloids? *…lleva su paraguas a casi todos lados no por si llueve, sino por si se da el caso de que tenga que darle un paraguazo a alguien? *…es fujoshi pero no se lo dice a nadie porque medio mundo está en contra del yaoi? *…si los personajes a los que empareja supieran eso la matan y la reviven para matarla otra vez? *…sus padres le dicen "monos chinos" al anime? *…odia y ama a sus padres a la vez? *…quiere matar a Shannon por arruinarle sus citas secretas con Swallon? *…aunque sus padres no quieran seguirá enamorada de Swallon? *…ama los ositos de gomita? *…es muy celosa? *…dibuja horrible? *…cree que la pareja de Mime y Lammy no tiene sentido? *…odia que la emparejen con otro que no sea Swallon? *…cree que las Mentos juntadas con Coca-Cola son armas de destrucción masiva? *…no le gusta matar, pero quiere matar a Shannon? *…a veces Wingles le da miedo? *…en HTF3 ella y Swallon tienen una hija? Oh shit, spoiler *…ama el algodón de azúcar? *...si le spoileas algo te va a disparar? A nadie le gustan los spoilers Carrie La tipa esa que parece emo, y que casi ni aparece. *…no es emo y odian que le digan que lo es? *…decirle que es emo es como poner música de Justin Bieber al lado de un heavy, peligroso? *…le agradan más las mascotas de los personajes que ellos? *…odia la mayonesa? *…también el atún? *…eso nos hace creer que todos los depresivos suicidas odian el atún? *…le gusta el Black Metal? (Esoesdeldiablo) *…ama los Pockys? *…dice que el amor es para idiotas? *…lo que la hace el personaje más pesimista de la serie? (aún se investiga cómo alguien puede ser más pesimista que Blasen, pensaba que era imposible) *…es la reina de la flojera? *…odia que confundan el Rock con el Metal? *…ama Los Simpsons? *…cuando está sola finge que es Yokune Ruko y la/lo cosplayea? *…ama los dulces, pero no tanto como Nutty porque eso es imposible? *…cree que Cro-Marmot es un error del Universo? *…y que Giggles es una fruta barata? *…odia a las sues? Como todos *…cree que Flippymila es una tarada? Medio mundo cree eso *...piensa que Lemmy vive en un mundo de fantasía? Chilly Una osa con gustos medios raros, y amigos psicópatas que te matarían por el simple hecho de existir y jugarían vóleibol con tu corazón. ¡Pero qué buenas juntas las suyas! *…odia a la gente estúpida como los padres de Bonnibel? *…también odia intentar tener que leer las cosas que escribe Blasen? (La entiendo, yo me arranco los ojos antes de intentar descifrar esos jeroglíficos :v) *…algunos dicen que le gusta Sunshine? *…pero otros dicen que le gusta Blasen? *…ella odia que esos frikis sin vida de Algunos y Otros la anden emparejando con todos y dándole fama de la Giggles de HTF2? *…aunque diga que no le gusta ninguno, aún dudamos de su palabra? *…aunque afirmemos eso, no creemos que ninguna relación con ese par de locos personajes vaya a funcionar? *…descartamos la posibilidad de que a Sunshine le guste porque está obsesionado con Bonnie? *…y Blasen… bueno, simplemente creemos que tiene gustos un poco extraños? *…es muy cobarde, pero si lastimas a un gato va a volarte los sesos? *…puede parecer inocente, pero en el fondo siempre está pensando en formas de matar a todos? *…sus padres y su abuelo le dicen que eso es por juntarse con psicópatas? *…aunque ellos no pueden decir nada porque todos en alguna época se hicieron un bigote y trataron de matar a los judíos? *…todos excepto la madre, que se dejó la barba e intentó derribar las Torres Gemelas? *…es fan de Mayhem, pero dice que ya no es lo que era? *…y sabe que son satánicos pero le da igual? *…aunque le gusta el Black nunca ha ido a un concierto porque cree que le tirarán sesos de rata voladora mutante arcoiris y la sacrificarán en nombre del todopoderoso y todomolestoso Jigoku? *…no sabe defenderse sola? *…le teme a los ratones? *…no sabe cómo anudar una corbata? *…una vez intentó cosplayear a Miku y por lo anterior le salió mal? *…cada vez que gana algo levanta los brazos? *…se cree que eso último es un tic? *…tiene cuenta de DeviantAnimal? *…pero no dibuja muy bien que digamos? *...le teme a los zombies? Chocolate Chocolate? Yo quiero! Ah? Es un perro? Lo siento, no me gustan los perros. Digo, no es por discriminar a los chinos ni a su comida, pero… comer perros? *…es caguai? *…Nutty una vez intentó comérselo? *…Nutty ya tiene demasiadas denuncias por canibalismo? *…le gusta el chocolate? *…siempre se pone a hacer idioteces y en lugar de matar a otros como Derpy, se mata a él? *…Derpy aveces no le da chocolate porque es malo para los perros? *…y esto lo molesta? *…si comes chocolate delante suyo y no le das un trozo te matará? *…le gusta comer monedas de chocolate? *…y una vez se tragó una real creyendo que era de chocolate? *…una vez comió un gato? *…pero no le gustó, tenía mucha sangre? *…es más molesto que un dolor en las muelas? *…pero sigue siendo caguai? *...que sea caguai no quita el hecho de que sea molesto como la shit? Cleany La rata esa que vive limpiando. ¿Es que acaso no puede vivir con una fruta mancha? *…está menos loco por la limpieza que Frosty? *…se basa en la limpiadora obsesiva de la abuela del creador? *…no soporta ver películas gore? *…porque le dan ganas de entrar a la película y limpiar la sangre y las tripas que hay por todas partes? *…cree que Frosty está loco, aunque son prácticamente iguales? *…le tiene miedo a Swallon? *…limpia porque le teme a las bacterias? *…cree que las cabras están hechas por el mal? *…y eso es cierto? *…cuando está solo habla con su espejo? *…eso no es raro considerando que está demente? *…está hecho por el mal? Muajajajaja, soy el mal *…va a matarte si no limpias tu habitación? Es enserio. Límpiala. *…además de la suciedad, odia la mala caligrafía? *…y mataría a cualquiera que la tuviera? Creo que ya sé quién se va a morir… *...es raro, pero jamás tan raro como para ser llamado raro y eso es un trabalenguas más raro que Cleany? (????????????????????????) Crafty Crafty, el idiota de turno, la rata esa retrasada que le arruina todo a todos. Pero, ¿por qué? Buscamos en el espacio esperando respuestas, pero sólo encontramos esferas y más esferas. Buscamos en nuestro interior esperando respuestas, pero sólo encontramos esferas y más esferas. Vean este maní ¿acaso no parece un ocho? Y si lo volteamos, ¿qué obtenemos? Infinito *eco* finito, finito, finito *eco*. Bueno, da igual, esta sección tiene las respuestas. *…no sé como no lo han matado horriblemente por revivir a l loco ese de Blasen? *…la ha jodido tantas veces que deberían darle el récord Guinness al más idiota? *…las idioteces más grandes que hasta ahora ha hecho son revivir a un psicópata nazi traumado y asesino creyendo que le ayudaría a dominar el mundo (si hubiese revivido a Adolf Hitler seguro le iba mejor el plan) , y romper una cosa rara mágica que hacía que todos revivieran después de morir? *…se convirtió en villano sólo porque cuando era pequeño perdió su tren de juguete? (Phineas y Ferbplz) *…a diferencia de lo que se cree, no son los nazis los que tienen la culpa de todo, es él que hace enfadar a las fuerzas demoníacas de los nazis para que tengan la culpa de todo porque les echa la culpa de todo muchas veces así que técnicamente es él el que tiene la culpa de todo? *…la pregunta anterior fue un enredo? *…y eso también fue su culpa? *…es tan idiota que creyó que haciéndose villano iba a escapar del yaoi? *…pero eso no pasará porque como sabemos el yaoi y las fujoshis son como las cucarachas, gritan "¡dominio total del mundo!" y no pueden desaparecer con magia? *…cree que Elvis está vivo? *…es fan del anime? *…todos lo queremos matar por arruinar todo siempre y no hacer nada bien? *…todos estaríamos mejor si no existiera? *…cree que el egocentrismo es una teoría (como las teorías geocéntrica y heliocéntrica) que sostiene que una persona es el centro del Universo y el resto son relleno? *…cuando algo le salga bien se termina el mundo? *…flotó sobre mí y voló un auto con su rasho láser? (?) *…le gustan más las parodias de canciones que las originales? *...es fan de Los Simpsons? Y ahora, desorden mode on :v Lyko El gato… cosa… lo que sea de nombre raro. *…ama el gore pero dice que lo odia? *…le tiene miedo a las alturas? *…cree que los estereotipos son reales? *…también cree en las armas de destrucción masiva? *…es un conspiranoico? *…ama el queso? *…cree en Nyan Cat como su Dios? *…y no se equivoca porque Nyan Cat ES Dios? *…su versión anime es caguai? *…sabía que Rusia sigue siendo la Unión Soviética porque no se disolvieron y era lo que querían hacernos creer? *…por eso nuestros investigadores capitalistas que no saben ni qué es el capitalismo pero son capitalistas porque el comunismo es muy mainstream y conspiranoicos certificados en ciencias de creer que los responsables del 11-S fueron los illuminatis en una alianza con los aliens con el único objetivo de apoderarse de Disneylandia creen que es comunista? *…le roban muy frecuentemente? Zippy El personaje más importante para el creador. Lyko no le llega ni a los pies. *…le gusta la música clásica? *…cree que lo que no tiene principio ni final y toca cada continente es el sándwich de espagueti y pescado? *…no le gusta matar? *…ama los onion rings? *…cree que si se come a Nyan Cat vomitará arco iris? *…amaba los vídeos graciosos y humillantes? *…hasta que subieron uno suyo? *…sabe hacer esos gruñidos del Metal? *…y se entiende lo que dice cuando los hace? *…el creador cree que tiene una maldición porque cuando lo dibuja siempre le sale mal? *…pero otros personajes le salen bien? *…dibuja a sus enemigos muriendo de formas horribles? *…cree que las sues son unas zoofílicas locas lo cual es totalmente cierto? *…es fan de Dross? *…dibuja tan mal como su creador? *…va a matarte, por muy inocente que pueda parecer? *…es más caguai que tú? *…odia que malpiensen cuando dice algo? (Yo también) *…nunca aprenderá a conducir? *…no sabe cómo cuidar un jardín? *…cuando va a comprar cosas se olvida de la mitad de lo que debe comprar? Como su creador *…adora la comida? *…en especial las cosas dulces? *…le gustan los pretzels? *…lo anterior a nadie le importa? *…cree que por haber bebido cerveza sin alcohol es lo mejor del mundo? Y sin alcohol tenía que ser, fail universal *…cree en la teoría del fail universal? Porque lo ha cometido incontables veces *…es capitalista aunque no sabe qué es el capitalismo? (Maldito traidor, yo quería que fuera comunista nazi (why) (?)) Sunshine Ese gato raro y a la vez caguai que alguna vez fue campero. *…nunca dejará de estar obsesionado con Bonnie? *…aunque no tenga oportunidad? *…no le gusta el gore? *…pero finge que sí? *…es fan del shuri? *…pero odia el yaoi? *…tiene un dA con dibujos más horriblemente dibujados que las Flippy-sues? *…en el DeviantAnimal hay sues de él? *…y esto no le gusta para nada? *…más que nada por las cosas que lo hacen hacer las sues? *…cree que Lyko es raro? *…pero eso no se lo dice porque son amigos? *…es adicto al jugo de naranja? *…una vez enterró una botella de Coca-Cola, le puso Mentos e hizo creer a Pop que era petróleo? *…esto lo hizo porque odia a Pop? *…cree que Petunia está archimegaloca? *…su creador cree que es caguai? *…en Halloween se disfrazó de Tails Doll? *…y por eso Chilly y Blasen le dicen así para molestarlo? *…aunque ni le molesta porque esa creepypasta es su favorita? *…luego de mucha Inciclopedia cree que "Count Grishnackh" significa "Conde Pastelito"? *…y por eso le decía así a Blasen como venganza por lo del apodo? *…pero se le pasó luego de una amable charla con él? *…a pesar de que sean amigos, cree que Blasen es un loco psicópata sin remedio? *…y no se equivoca? *…pero si se lo dice lo matará, aunque no le importe en lo absoluto lo que piense Sunshine y sólo quiera cargarse a alguien porque no pudo después de esos infernales días en ese horrible lugar donde la gente era casi tan rara y violenta como él? *…por eso exactamente es por lo que Sunshine cree que está loco? *…aunque eso es una mentira creada por los medios sionistas manipuladores con el único fin de adueñarse de Disneylandia? Firma: uno de los locos del manicomio, conspiranoico tenía que ser… *…sólo sabe hablar inglés pero en la versión espiñola habla espiñol, en la versión portuguesa habla portugués, en la judía israelí habla hebreo, en la nazi alemana habla alemán, etc, lo que lo hace incoherente? *…a él no le gusta matar, es su demonio? *…y aquel asesinato masivo no fue obra suya, sino del cabrón hijofruta de la esvástica que le atribuyó ese crimen cuando un policía le preguntó porqué estaba cubierto de salsa ketchup, rodeado de armas cortantes y leía fanfiction gore mientras aplastaba latas del néctar de la vida, y el muy estúpido del policía creyó que en verdad había sido Sunshine cuando obviamente había sido el tipo de la sonrisa psicópata que jugaba con un cuchillo al tiempo que leía gore y aplastaba latas que no eran precisamente de un amigo? *…ese policía era el Jefe Gorgory? *…su lado demonio nos odia y nos quiere matar a todos? *…su lado demonio ha causado las mayores desgracias, como el desastre de Chernobyl, el Holocausto, los nazis en general, la Santa Inquisición y un sinfín de etcéteras? *…aunque verlo matar otros HTF's es divertido? *…me van a matar a Nokiazos por lo anterior? *…aún así, su demonio no le llega ni a los pies a Wollem y a Jigoku? *…ya deberían haberlo encarcelado? *…al igual que al resto de personajes? *…excepto algunos que en lugar de ir allí irían a otro lugar? *…puedes sobornarlo con helado? *…pero él no sabe sobornar? Porque no tiene dinero *…odia a Christy porque es un idiota? *…y a Flippymila por sue retrasada? *…al igual que todos nosotros? Jigoku El demonio hijo de fruta que todos odiamos y él también nos odia a nosotros. *…odia a Bill Gates y a Steve Jobs más que a nadie? *…a Bill Gates porque usa sus productos y siempre le fallan? *…y a Steve Jobs porque se compró una Mac y se le trababa a cada rato? *…es un odioso bueno para nada? *…no sabe tocar el triángulo eléctrico? *…todos lo que lo conocen lo odian? *…y los que no lo conocen también? *…odia que le vendan almas al diablo y no a él? *…es el segundo personaje más sádico de la serie, siendo superado tan sólo por Blasen? (es insuperable, si será que se lastima a él mismo si pasa un largo tiempo sin matar a alguien, me da miedo) *…puede ver todo y a todos? *…incluso eso que estás pensando? (¡MWAHAHAHAHA! ¡Sabe tu contraseña de Facebook!) *…su poder de ver todo y a todos tiene ciertas desventajas de las que no quiere hablar? (Pobre de él, tiene que aguantarse las telenovelas que ven las viejas) *…tenía un gato que le robaba la comida? *…por eso odia a los gatos? *…odia a todos excepto a él mismo? *…la única vez que lloró fue cuando vio el primer capítulo de Corpse Party y se murió Seiko? *…odia las zanahorias? *…pero ama la sopa porque es sólo mostaza, y ama la mostaza porque no la tiene que masticar (MADplz)? *…odia que esté escribiendo estupideces sobre él? *…y me matará por eso? *…dibuja horrible pero escribe como un experto? *…lo cual lo hace opuesto a Blasen, quien dibuja bien pero escribe como si le hubiesen arrancado los brazos y tuviera que escribir con el lápiz clavado en un ojo? *…cree que dibuja bien porque su mami se lo decía pero sólo hace esos palitos raros parecidos a los Dick Figures? *…se cree mejor que Sunshine? *…aunque eso no lo sabemos porque nunca han peleado? *…decía ser mejor que Wollem pero como murió ya no lo podremos comprobar? *…a pesar de haber hecho cosas malas, hizo también cosas buenas, como que Hitler se suicidara? *…pero luego de las cosas buenas causa cosas malas, como el desastre de Chernóbil? *…le dan risa las experiencias traumáticas de los personajes de la serie? (Maldito hijofruta, y yo que lloré con la de Mellow http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120114060503/rosepichu/images/6/68/WHY.PNG ) *…y no le importa que las hayan sufrido cuando eran apenas unos niños? (¡Eran sólo niños inocentes! ¡Eso es ser hijo de fruta! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120114060503/rosepichu/images/6/68/WHY.PNG ) *…no tiene Smoochie porque como no muere sería muy aburrido? *…le gusta el hentai? *…nunca en su vida tendrá una novia? *…pero tiene a su gato mascota y al resto del mundo sufriendo cuando él quiere, lo cual reemplaza su falta de una novia? *…es uno de los que se percató de lo raro que es Lyko? *…ama el helado, de hecho es su debilidad? *…su mayor secreto es que duerme con un osito de felpa? *…lo último es ridículo para alguien de su edad, en especial para un demonio? *…siempre dice superar a Blasen en todo, de hecho lo supera en número de víctimas y estabilidad mental poder, pero en lo que nunca lo superará en toda su vida de demonio inmortal maldito malvado y siniestro es su altura y la de muchos otros, como Lumpy, pobre Jigoku, en la serie es visiblemente más alto que él, y en los dibujos mal hechos de humanizaciones que hace el idiota que está escribiendo esto también, el pobre ingenuo de Jigoku no llega a medir 1,90, cuando el otro tipo mide como 2,5 entonces no me imagino cómo será Lumpy? *…va a flotar sobre mí y a volar mi auto con su rasho láser por decir lo del osito? *…por eso mismo niños, nunca se deben revelar los secretos de un Jigoku? *…siempre se hace el malote aunque le tenga miedo a algo tan ridículo como los ratones? *…lo cual es tan ridículo y estúpido en alguien como él que es comparable a la letrahorriblequeparecedemédicofobia de Sunshine Demonio? *…no tiene más vida que hacer sufrir a los demás? Maldito Diamond, siempre crapeando (?) *…le gusta burlarse de todos, pero como la mayoría se asusta de sólo verlo (porque es más feo que pisar mierda descalzo, que una patada en las mandarinas (censura, por si no lo ha notado) o que te hagan eso por lo que cierto rarito tiene pesadillas cada noche y despierta más asustado que un niño de tres años viendo gore tener ébola, cáncer y encima tener una novia fruta que te pega el SIDA, según uno de sus enemigos) se tiene que confirmar molestando sólo a los cascarrabias que tienen mal temperamento? *…para él, personajes como Blasen o algún otro sin poderes que le causa miedo a los demás por alguna que otra razón son la cosa más débil de todo el planeta? *…le gusta Bob Esponja? *…su seudónimo en Llutub es Peridorito? (?) Christy El mejor HTF (Después de YisuKraist) de todos porque tiene todo de todos, es una cosa mágica que no muere (se dice inmortal, retrasado), un ángel, tiene un lado demonio malvado, es mutante porque en su infancia le hicieron experimentos y se traumó y también es un asesino sadomasoquista con traumas (¡Que es sádico!), definitivamente el mejor plagio gary-stu al cual parodiamos agregándole una personalidad más "original" HTF. Ah, y también tira kamehameha's. *…es un tarado? *…todos tienen sus razones para odiarlo? *…apenas tiene dos amigos? Como Blasen, sólo que en versión gato, estúpido, para nada misántropo y pesimista, no mata a nadie y se cree argentino ario (Aunque Blasen tampoco lo es mucho, apenas si es alto y ya, después tiene ojos oscuros y cabello (o lo que sea) blanco, va más tirando a albino que a argentino ario (como lo son todos los Taringueros :v (?)) aunque no lo sea :v (?) *…y los dos son subnormales? Flippymila, Kike y Christy, mejores amigos subnormales (?) *…se cree caguai? Si esa cosa es caguai, pos yo soy un unicornio, no te jode *…no sirve ni para hacer empanadas? (Yo no compraría esas cosas (?)) *…cree que va a dominar el mundo? Si ni Jigoku puede, entonces este menos *…cree ser Dios? *…sí es el Yisús y esos malditos ateos comunistas de Zippy y Blasen (puse esos ejemplos para que se contradijera) van a quemarse en el Hinfierno con H mayúscula por ateos satánicos? (Y yo también por comunista-nazi (?)) *…hará pagar a los malditos de Handynosequé, Pokerquiensabequé y al adminazi de Mordecainiputaideadequé por lo que le hicieron a su creador? *…odiarlo es divertido? *…cree ser invencible? Hasta Cuddles lo mata *…cree tener el IQ más alto de la serie? Tiene el más bajo *…también cree que le gusta a todas las chicas? Sí claro, y Zippy no es estúpido ni infantil, todos amamos a Jigoku y nos gustan todas las atrocidades que comete, odiamos a Mellow, no es nuestro favorito y no creemos que es Chuck Norris, Carrie es optimista y murió por causas naturales y Blasen no se pasa todo el día pensando en suicidarse, autolesionándose y bebiendo alcohol como si fuera a solucionar sus problemas (siclaro) *…jamás será querido? *…es insoportable como la fakin shit? *…odia a Blasen por estar loco y haber sido nazi ya que según él eso está en contra del único y todopoderoso Yisus Craist, pero Kike es su mejor amigo y también es nazi y está loco? *…es un idiota certificado y graduado en la RATA? *…si le pagaran por hacer estupideces, al segundo de nacido tendría más pasta que Bill Gates? *…cuando sea popular se acaba el mundo? *…según él ha tenido todos los traumas de todos los personajes juntos, pero si así fuera estaría peor que Blasen, así que nadie le cree? *…para hacerse el kul dice odiar al mundo entero? Él no nos odia, pero nosotros sí *...cree ser lo mejor que le ha pasado a este mundo después del pan en rebanadas? *...finge saber hablar otros idiomas para hacerse el listo pero lo único que hace es usar estereotipos, como el acento español para hacerse el que habla español (Como si todos los hispanohablantes habláramos con el acento de España) pronunciando las palabras inglesas bien fail o gruñir como cantante de Death Metal bien raro, resaltar la R y terminar todas las palabras en "en" (¡Que no todas las palabras terminan así!) para fingir saber hablar alemán (aunque lo de los gruñidos y la R también funcionan con el ruso)? *...es tan estúpido que en su casa tiene un premio a la estupidez por cada año de su vida? *...es tan estúpido que no sabe usar Wandows? *...es tan estúpido que cree que todos los países pelearon en las guerras mundiales? *...es tan estúpido que confunde la sal con azúcar y viceversa? *...nadie puede escucharlo hablar 5 minutos sin golpearlo o (si está medio loco) matarlo? *...le gusta el pop de ahora? (Hasta Jigoku y Blasen tienen mejor gusto musical, y eso que sólo escuchan a tipos gruñendo sobre muerte, destrucción, suicidio y rituales satánicos supermalvados en los que sacrifican unicornios y ratas con alas -Que no pájaros, murciélagos- :v (?) (Y mátenme pero yo también escucho Black y Death :v)) *...y agradecemos que no le guste el reggaeton? No queremos reggaetoneros que se creen Dios en esta serie *...deberían matarlo cuanto antes? *...pero no lo hacen porque son unos flojos? *...contratamos sicarios para matarlo pero nunca lo mataron porque era demasiado molesto? *...Jigoku podría matarlo pero el muy hijo de su fruta madre y de su fruto padre (?) no lo quiere matar para hacernos sufrir? *...cree que nadie lo matará por "ser el Yisús" cuando es todo lo contrario? *...no es el Yisús? Eso ya todos lo sabíamos *...es superhiperarchimegaegocéntrico? *...cree ser lo mejor pero ni siquiera es un personaje serio, sino una parodia? *...cree que estar más loco que una cabra es kul? Pero sólo si es él, el resto son unos locos y deberían encerrarlos en el manicomio *...escribe con tantas faltas que cuando lees lo que escribe sientes un deseo incontrolable de arrancarte los ojos? *...si no fuera tan estúpido todos lo querríamos? Mentira Despedida Bueno, al fin te vas, ya hasta pensaba en echarte a manzanazos en la cabeza creo que es hora de despedirse. Espero que te haya gustado mi perfil, y si no, me da igual allá tú. Antes de terminar, les dejo mi canceroso dA y una para nada original encuesta. Mi horroroso dA -Actualizado porque al otro lo borréplz-: http://sinnesloschen6846246.deviantart.com/ Y bien, ¿qué tal está mi perfil? :v Está superarchimegaultracaguai!! :3 Está bastante bien :v Bien, bien, pero podría estar mejor. Ni más ni menos (popular) De regular a malo, si no tuviera tanto tachón… Malo, dio ganas de vomitar Muuuuy malo, pésimo de hecho Me dio 35636 tipos de cáncer y SIDA. Este perfil es tan horrible como la cara de Timmy, quién demonios fue ese idiota nazi que lo escribió? Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Administradores Categoría:Mordecai y Rigby 223 Categoría:Burócratas